


six weasleys siblings

by softlikethesunset



Series: six weasley siblings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fred Weasley Dies, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, fred's still dead and i'm sorry, go away jkr, i can't believe i wrote this without crying my freakin eyes out omg, i'm sorry for any sadness this caused you, perciver because i love them, the characters are mine now :), the weasleys learn about fred, they're just a smarty nerd and a quidditch nerd in love, ur services are no longer needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlikethesunset/pseuds/softlikethesunset
Summary: bill weasley is broken.charlie weasley prefers dragons to humans.percy weasley is stuck in place.george weasley is a fireworks show.ron weasley just won a war.ginny weasley is terrified.and fred weasley is dead.disclaimer: i own these characters. jkr no longer deserves any right to them. sorry not sorry joanne :)cross-posted on wattpad bc i have no self control and just made a wattpad
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: six weasley siblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989868
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	1. bill weasley

Bill Weasley is broken.

On the outside, he looks shattered enough. 

Long, vicious scars crisscross his face, and his hands are calloused from spending hours deciphering ancient runes.

But on the inside is where it hurts the most.

He spent his whole life surrounded by his siblings, 

And now one of them, Fred, is gone.

Bill figures the hole left behind will leave the biggest scar of all.

So, in the Great Hall, when he finds Fred’s body lying out on a cot, an identical ginger boy, missing an ear, crying beside it, Bill doesn’t know what to do.

The tears build up, a choking sound escaping his throat, and he doesn’t know what to do, because he was always the one that held it together.

It isn’t until Fleur grabs his hand, rubbing circles into his palm, and tells him it’s okay to cry, that he actually lets his pain go.

And the tears flow into a raging waterfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm v sorry for any emotional pain i have caused you
> 
> comments make happy :)


	2. charlie weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> charlie finds out about fred.

Charlie Weasley prefers dragons to humans.

He spent hours researching them as a boy, distinctly remembers slamming his door to keep the twins and their pranks out so he could read heavy dragon novels in peace.

The twins.

One of the few things he loves more than dragons is his family.

And when his family gets hurt, he hurts too.

A lot.

So it’s no surprise that it feels like a dragon is setting his stomach ablaze when he finds out about Fred.

He sits next to the cot and grips George’s hand, sobbing uncontrollably.

Charlie surveys the group clamored around him, all falling apart at the seams but trying not to show it.

Bill is clutching onto Fleur’s hand like a lifeline, his other hand rubbing the scars on his face.

Fleur’s expression is that of a wounded puppy- scared but unsure of what comes next.

Percy, who hadn’t shown for months but came back stuttering long-winded apologies when he did, is sobbing into Oliver Wood’s shoulder.

Oliver is whispering into Percy’s ear, and Charlie only hears snippets of what he’s saying.

“It’s not your fault, Perce..”

When Oliver sees Charlie staring, he shoots him a tight-lipped smile before wrapping an arm around Percy’s waist.

George is crying, still holding onto Charlie’s hand, his face twisted into a frown.

Charlie squeezes a little tighter.

Ron is sitting on the stone floor next to Harry and Hermione, his eyes blank as he stares into nothingness.

Hermione is leaning her head on his shoulder, and Harry’s lip trembles as silent tears fall down his cheeks.

Ginny is next to Harry, their hands intertwined, both covered in soot. Ginny’s shoulders are shaking. 

Charlie looks at the gaze the teens share, wondering when that happened, smiling for what feels like the first time in forever.

His parents are huddled together, both obviously crying.

His mother is gripping the cot so hard her knuckles are white, and his father is rubbing her back.

Charlie Weasley has never felt so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry AGAIN.
> 
> this hurt more than you can imagine.
> 
> except the perciver part.
> 
> i love them.
> 
> and yes it makes zero sense that charlie’s alone while he’s holding george’s hand, but just roll with it.


	3. percy weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> percy reflects on the battle.

Percy Weasley is stuck in place.

He hardly remembers the last few hours- just a wall crumbling, Fred laughing, and then a smile stuck in place.

He remembers collapsing to the ground, shaking Fred’s shoulders hysterically as Harry yells for him to come on.

He remembers the emptiness that follows, and then Oliver embracing him, spreading warmth through the void that is his heart.

Fred is dead. That much Percy knows.

And it’s all because of him.

If only Percy had been sooner, if only he had pushed Fred out of the way.

It’s all because of him.

Of course, Oliver protests, murmuring that he couldn’t have known and he couldn’t have done anything.

But Percy knows better.

He knows that him leaving caused all this.

Abandoning his family could have only ended in disaster.

Oliver was wrong.

He should have known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY.
> 
> all i have left to say is that percy weasley and his quidditch-obsessed husband deserve better.
> 
> comments make me happy!


	4. george weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george is unbalanced.

George Weasley is a fireworks show. 

Everything is exploding, into a mess of colors and feelings and pain, and George can’t decide if he wants to keep crying or shout at the gods above.

Not like he could yell very loudly.

His throat is scratched and swollen from hours of tears.

But he does know that if he could yell at whoever took Fred away, he would say so many things.

Like what did Fred do to deserve this?

Sure, he took part in an occasional prank (or a million), and maybe he didn’t get the best marks, but at least he tried.

At least he cared.

And why is the universe so keen on taking away young people?

People with so much life ahead of them?

Why should all the grumpy old wizards and witches who told George he would get nowhere in life live until they’re one hundred?

But Fred barely make it to twenty?

Why is it his family crying around a lifeless body and not one of the rich, pureblood jerks who insult anyone with red hair and hand-me-downs?

A sweaty palm on his makes him look up, and he sees Charlie, water pouring down his cheeks, silent words of grief sent through just a simple squeeze.

George reaches up to touch the hole in the side of his head, knowing that he is now unbalanced in more ways than one.

George is a fireworks show, but he is burning out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry for the pain.
> 
> comments make me happy :)


	5. ron weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ron refelects on all he's lost.

Ron Weasley just won a war.

But, sitting on a cold, dirty floor with his world crumbling around him, he wonders if he really won.

He thinks not.

Why should this be considered winning if this much was lost?

So many lives, their candlewicks once aflame, are now cold and melted.

Fred’s included.

Ron thinks of the time Ginny got taken into the Chamber, and how the feeling was very much like this one.

Lost.

What is Ron supposed to do? How is he going to go on now that Fred isn’t here?

He assumes he’s to go on like his mother did when her brothers died- one step at a time.

But Ron doesn’t know the first step.

Is it to cry until his tear ducts are dried like raisins?

Or is it to curl into a ball and sleep until this mess is all over?

Ron has no idea, and he doubts he’ll ever be able to say his brother’s name again without breaking into tears.

He knows what the last step is- continuing to live life, making everything go back to normal.

He doesn’t get how anything could go back to normal.

Hermione’s sniffles break him out of his trance, and he glances down at where her head is resting on his shoulder.

A tear is trailing down her cheek, and he wipes it off with his thumb. 

“It’s not fair.” She whispers, and Ron nods.

“I know.”

Ron Weasley may have won, but all he’s thinking about is what he’s lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still very sorry...


	6. ginny weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ginny weasley's brother is gone.

Ginny Weasley is terrified.

When Percy left, she spent hours crying.

She thought she had lost her brother forever.

And now he’s back, but Fred isn’t.

And Harry’s safe, but Fred isn’t.

And Bill’s okay, but Fred isn’t.

Charlie’s here, but Fred isn’t.

George is fine, but Fred isn’t.

Ron’s alive, but Fred isn’t.

She’s in one piece.

But Fred isn’t.

Ginny can’t even bring herself to look at the cot he lays on, because she knows if she sees him, she’ll know it’s real.

That he’s not coming back like Percy did.

A fresh wave of tears threatens to spill into her lap, and Ginny lets them.

The salty water hits her ratted jeans, soaking into the cloth, and her eyelids tremble as she struggles to control her gasps.

Harry, sitting beside her, tightened his grip around her hand, which he hadn’t let go of for the last two hours.

Not that Ginny would know how long it had been. The seconds stretched into minutes, the minutes stretched into hours, and time was in a never-ending loop.

The comforting grip of Harry’s hand did little to help her sobs, however, and the tears fall harder and faster.

Harry took her other hand in his and squeezed. “You okay?”

Ginny shook her head.

Harry smiled through his tears. “It’s alright. When Sirius died, I cried so hard I could hardly breathe.”

“Really?” Ginny whispered, her breath slowing.

“Yeah.” He half-chuckled. “When someone you love leaves, it’s the hardest thing ever. But you have to keep going.”

“Keep going.” She choked, wiping her tears. “Fred would want me to keep going.”

“He would.” Harry said, squeezing her hands again. 

“I will, then.” She told him, her grimace set in stone.

Ginny Weasley is terrified, but she’s still moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry y'all.
> 
> comments are my only source of validation tbh so feel free to leave one!!


	7. fred weasley

Fred Weasley is dead.

And there are six Weasley siblings left to take the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmfao that was so short but who cares.
> 
> thank you all for reading, beautiful people!
> 
> comments/kudos are very much appreciated, so thanks to those who left them!
> 
> i waited all day to finish this, (thanks school) but i love the way it turned out.
> 
> best wishes lovelies!!


End file.
